1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved woven flat cable controlling cross-talk and impedance between the various conductors which are contained therein. Such a flat woven cable is intended for high frequency transmission of electronic signals in communications between two pieces of electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Impedance control by weaving a selected number and different thicknesses of dielectric fibers between adjacent conductors is known. The number and width of the fibers controls the spacing between conductors and hence controls the impedance therebetween.
The use of pairs of grounding conductors to control cross-talk between adjacent signal conductors is also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,236 discloses a pair of ground wires between adjacent signal wires in parallel relation.